Série Elena: Les mots sont inutiles
by Simakai
Summary: ElenaRude. POV de Rude follement amoureux d'Elena. Oneshot!


Elena est vraiment un personnage intéressant à travailler. Je me suis vraiment demandée comment elle pourrait s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme Rude, et vice-versa... Finalement, j'ai opté pour quelque chose de beaucoup trop sentimental. Je ne crois pas qu'aucun homme puisse vraiment penser ainsi, mais j'aime bien m'imaginer Rude comme un gros nounours sensible sous sa carapace de muscles.

* * *

Je vais devoir parler. Briser ce mur de silence qui m'entoure. Bon sang, j'ai si peur! Je ne croyais pas être obligé d'en arriver là. Parler. Tout simplement laisser les mots sortir de ma bouche, comme un flot que l'on ne pourrait arrêter. Je n'ai jamais aimé parler. Les mots sont toujours trop faibles. Les mots ne sont pas des mots, se sont des euphémismes. Les gens ne croient jamais les mots. Ce serait trop facile. 

Pourtant je dois lui parler. Elle m'obsède. Elle me hante. Son sourire semble à chaque fois vouloir se déposer sur mes lèvres, son rare sourire. Ses manies de tueuse qui me rongent les trippes. Son destin qui s'entremêle au mien sans que je ne lui aie rien demandé.

J'aurais préféré ne jamais la connaître. Rester un homme simple. Boire dans les bars de Midgar, dans les profondeurs, dans les rues obscures. Dormir dans mon appartement minable. Me battre pour la Shin-Ra aux côtés de Reno.

C'est lui qui m'a proposé de parler. « Tu dois mettre les choses aux clair, Rude. Tu ne te bats plus comme avant. Tu dois avoir l'esprit libre pour effectuer ce genre de travail. »

Elle ne me regarde même pas. Je suis le « bon collègue », celui sur qui elle peut compter dans une mission. Mais ailleurs… Je ne suis rien. Rien.

« Elena! »

Elle se retourne. Elle a l'air surprise d'entendre ma simple voix.

« Oh! C'est toi, Rude. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Son sourire me rappelle celui des anges que l'on voit dans les églises. Elle est si belle, si charmante… Comment est-elle devenue une Turk? Pourquoi ses mains si délicates acceptent-elles si joyeusement de tenir le fusil et la matraque? Je ne la comprends pas. Je ne demande qu'à la comprendre.

« Tu… tu as laissé tomber ça, lui dis-je en lui tendant un stylo violet.

-Ah… merci! »

Elle prend le stylo, sa main frôle mes doigts, sa peau si blanche touche la mienne, si brune. Ses ongles sont soigneusement limés, mais ils ne sont pas vernis, ni particulièrement longs.

Elle s'apprête à se retourner. Je voudrais en dire plus, mais ma voix se noue… Je n'ai jamais parlé auparavant, j'ai toujours gardé mes sentiments dans mon coeur, pourquoi cela devrait-il changer maintenant? Je pose une main sur son épaule, à défaut de trouver quelque chose à dire.

« Rude? »

Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement. Elle est si adorable, si désirable…

« Tu… tu veux venir prendre un verre après le boulot? »

Ça y est. Une invitation. J'ai agi. J'ai parlé. Ma voix tremblait un peu, mais peu importe, je l'ai enfin fait. Mais mon coeur ne se vide pas. Mon coeur se remplit de plomb, anxieux.

« Comment, prendre un verre? Mais tu sais bien que je n'aime pas boire de l'alcool, ça me donne la migraine… Rappelle-toi à l'anniversaire de Tseng!

-Un café alors? »

Tseng. Il fallait qu'elle mentionne son nom. Tseng. Elle tourne toujours ses beaux yeux fauves vers lui, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde. Et lui ne la regarde même pas. Comment ose-t-il ne pas la voir? Elle ne tourne même pas ses yeux vers les miens, elle regarde par terre, elle regarde les murs, elle regarde ma cravate, mais elle ne me regarde pas, moi. Je cherche ses yeux, ils se cachent sous de longs cils. Je cherche la douceur de son visage, elle le cache dans ses brillants cheveux blonds. Je cherche sa silhouette dans mes rêves, la nuit, mais elle semble toujours s'effacer, s'éloigner de moi.

« Pourquoi pas? Reno ne sera pas là, au moins?

-Non, bien sûr que non!

-Très bien. On se revoit ce soir. »

Ma main glisse de son épaule. Il m'a semblé voir ses joues rosir, n'était-ce qu'une illusion? Elle marche dans le couloir sombre de notre section et ses talons claquent sur le parquet, dans ce grand immeuble qui ne veut strictement rien dire. Shin-Ra inc. Clic-clac-clic-clac. Elle ne porte pas ces souliers-là en mission. Je ne dois pas rester là. Je ne peux pas me contenter de la regarder partir, un sourire au coin des lèvres, sa silhouette vêtue de noir l'éloignant de ma portée. Je ne dois même pas faire attention au bruit de ses talons, ce bruit qui m'assourdit.

Je ne suis plus moi-même en sa présence. Je ne suis plus Rude. Je suis un homme amoureux. Je suis un danger pour moi-même.

OoOoO

« Alors, tu as réussi à lui parler? s'écrie Reno dès mon retour dans le bureau que nous partageons.

-Je l'ai invitée.

-Wow, à prendre un verre?

-Un café.

-Oh… c'est ennuyeux, ça. Yo, tu aurais dû l'inviter dans un bar pour bien la soûler, et…

-La rendre malade? l'interrompis-je.

-Nan, juste la rendre plus… chaude.

-Tu me prends pour qui, Reno? Et surtout, tu la prends pour qui?

-Hé ho, pas la peine de t'énerver! »

Il repousse ses cheveux rouges en arrière avec sa main.

« Mais c'est quand même juste une fille. Elle est très jolie, elle est bien gentille, mais ce n'est quand même qu'une fille. Pas de quoi t'emballer! »

Je ne réponds pas. Reno peut être vraiment stupide parfois, surtout en ce qui a trait à la gent féminine et aux sentiments. Il ne me voit que comme ses yeux le peuvent : un mur de glace, un homme grand, sans cheveux, qui cache son regard derrière des lunettes soleil très classe. S'il pouvait lire dans mes yeux, il me verrait différemment.

« Alors vous allez prendre un café, » reprend Reno en repoussant encore ses cheveux vers l'arrière de sa tête. « Et une fois là, tu vas faire quoi?

-… Je ne sais pas.

-Laisse-moi deviner : tu vas la regarder boire son truc, elle n'osera rien te dire, elle va peut-être même payer sa propre consommation, et tu vas finir seul en train de te morfondre sur ton existence. Tu vas aller dans un bar et te soûler la gueule jusqu'à ce que ça passe un peu, tu vas retourner chez toi et demain, tu vas vouloir avoir tout oublié. »

Je ne peux pas répliquer, tout simplement parce que je sais qu'il a raison. Je voulais simplement passer un moment avec elle. Je ne demande rien de plus. Rien… pour l'instant. J'ai toujours été patient. J'ai toujours su cacher mes désirs au fond de mon coeur. Je veux simplement la voir ailleurs que dans la section Turk de la Shin-Ra, ailleurs que lors d'une de ces missions où je dois me concentrer sur mes crimes. Ailleurs.

« Tu sais quoi? continue Reno. Pour un Turk, je te trouve vraiment lâche, par moments. »

Je ne peux plus rester ici, je ne dois pas rester ici. Reno, parfois, je te hais.

OoOoO

Elle m'attend à la sortie de l'immeuble. Sa peau pâle est éclairée par l'éclairage au néon, la rendant encore plus blanche.

« Rude! Tu en as mis du temps!

-C'est à cause de Tseng.

-Ah, je vois… »

Elle a retiré sa cravate et déboutonné les deux boutons du haut de sa chemise. Alors elle fait ça lorsqu'elle est hors-service… Elle est si désirable, si calme, si sûre d'elle… de sa beauté…

Nous marchons côte à côte, en silence. Les gens s'écartent de notre passage. Je suppose que j'ai l'air menaçant avec ma gueule de tueur. Elle, ce n'est pas pareil. Elle a un visage d'ange. Les gens ne se doutent de rien quand ils la voient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent les puits sombres de ses yeux. Nous avons le même regard, elle et moi, le regard de la mort et des mains rouges.

« Si nous allions ici? dit-elle soudainement. Ça a l'air bien.

-Oui. »

Nous entrons dans un petit restaurant qui sert principalement des beignes, des pâtisseries et des cafés. Une odeur de sucre m'assaille, m'aggresse, mais je ne dis rien. Elena, elle, hume l'air avec délices.

« Tu peux t'asseoir, » lui dis-je.

Elle me sourit, hausse les épaules et va s'asseoir sur la première table disponible. Pas sur une chaise, non. Sur la table. Elle croise ses jambes et elle regarde autour d'elle d'un air dégagé.

La caissière me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre alors que je lui commande deux cafés d'une voix que j'essaie de rendre douce. Rude. Je porte bien mon nom. Elle me tend les deux tasses d'une main qui tremble, je lui donne les cinq gils que cela coûte sans lui donner un regard, et je vais rejoindre Elena toujours assise sur la table. Je dois rester debout devant elle, mais je me sens ridicule.

« Ah! Merci! »

Elle boit la première gorgée. Noir. Elle prend son café noir. Comme le mien.

« Si on… s'asseyait?

-Si tu veux! »

Elle finit par enfin s'asseoir sur la banquette en faux-velours violet. Je m'installe en face d'elle. Un sourire traîne sur ses lèvres.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'ai jamais su parler. Les autres gens engagent des conversations si aisément, et moi, je garde la bouche fermée, les dents serrées, et je me contente de les écouter. Les mots tournoient autour de moi, l'un parle, l'autre répond, et je ne sens aucune place pour moi.

Malaise.

Elena regarde sa tasse, sa montre, elle regarde passer les autres clients. La plupart préfèrent prendre le chemin le plus éloigné de nous deux. Nos uniformes de Turks se reconnaissent même de loin.

« Rude? » dit-elle soudainement, manquant de me faire sursauter. « Tu… tu m'as invitée ici pour une raison, n'est-ce pas? »

Je crois que je vais manquer d'air, m'étouffer.

« Nous sommes de bons collègues et je t'apprécie beaucoup, Rude.

-Moi aussi. »

Autre malaise. J'ai presque fini ma tasse de café, quand elle reprend la parole.

« Tu sais pourquoi j'ai voulu entrer dans les Turks? »

Je la regarde d'un air intrigué. Elle poursuit :

« Je voulais être utile à la Shin-Ra, ça c'est certain, mais avant tout je voulais rencontrer des gens. J'ai essayé d'autres boulots, mais il n'y a rien qui me convenait. La plupart des gens n'ont rien à dire, Rude, ils sont des coquilles vides qui répètent inlassablement les paroles des uns et des autres. À la fin, c'était devenu insupportable. Je devais changer tout ça. Aller plus haut. Rechercher non pas de simples personnes, mais de très grandes personnes, celles qui connaissent le monde, celles qui contrôlent le monde. Apprendre leur vie. Je croyais que les Turks étaient un bon choix. »

Elle prend une gorgée, ses joues rosissent sous l'effet de la chaleur, et elle continue de parler, alors que j'absorbe chacune de ses paroles. Elle se confie à moi. À moi.

« En un sens, j'avais raison, mais pas vraiment. Je… je ne regrette pas d'avoir rencontré les Turks et les hauts-placés de la Shin-Ra.

-Même Reno?

-Oh! Reno est un cas, disons qu'il ne compte pas vraiment, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle et une lueur dans ses yeux. Mais tous ces gens que j'ai rencontré, même Tseng, même Heidegger, même Reeve, même le Président Rufus Shin-Ra, tous ces gens sont comme les autres. Ils se répètent inlassablement, ils s'imitent les uns les autres, et ils ne sont pas différents des gens simples, des gens d'en-bas. Je dois bien être folle de rechercher l'extraordinaire dans ce monde si terre-à-terre… »

Elle détourne son regard. Son visage est à moitié caché par de folles mèches blondes.

« Au fond, je crois que tout ce que je cherchais, c'était quelqu'un qui saurait m'écouter. »

Ses joues sont bel et bien en train de rosir! Et sa voix qui faiblit! Et sa main qui tremblotte! Et ses yeux qui brillent… de larmes?

« Elena… »

Elle dépose sa tasse sur la table, elle est vide. C'est terminé, je le sens. Elle m'a parlé, parlé d'elle, j'en serai reconnaissant au ciel pour le reste de mes jours.

Mais pourquoi pleure-t-elle? Pourquoi s'effondre-t-elle en larmes sur la table? Pourquoi doit-elle enfouir sa si belle tête dans ses mains? Pourquoi sanglote-t-elle ainsi, secouant son dos, sa taille, ses reins?

« Elena! »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Déjà en temps normal, je ne parle pas, mais maintenant, comment saurais-je trouver les bons mots? Les mots qui apaisent les larmes, les mots qui soulagent le coeur, les mots qui calment les peines?

Non.

Les mots sont inutiles. Les mots sont ordinaires. Les mots sont vulgaires.

Je me lève, je m'asseois à côté d'elle et je passe mon bras autour de sa taille. Elle se blottit contre ma poitrine, mouille mon veston de ses larmes amères. J'embrasse son front d'ange, et je passe ma main dans ses cheveux doux tandis que mon autre bras la serre plus fort.

« Rude, je ne suis qu'une idiote…

-Non, chh, ne dis pas ça. »

Elle sanglote un peu, et elle poursuit :

« Je ne suis qu'une idiote, car je ne t'ai pas reconnu, Rude…

-Viens. »

Nous quittons le restaurant, mon bras toujours autour de sa taille. Le flot de ses larmes salées s'est tari, mais ses yeux sont maintenant très rouges. À la lumière des lampadaires, elle semble diaphane, sa peau n'est qu'un voile de soie, et le monde entier coule à travers elle. Un flot de lifestream semble tourbillonner autour de nous, invisible, mais rendant flou le reste du monde.

Nous.

La rue est déserte, à cette heure du soir, les gens sont rentrés du boulot. Fatigués, ils regardent la télévision. Les moins sages sont dans les profondeurs de Midgar, en train de boire. J'imagine Reno parmi eux.

Et il y a nous au sein de la ville, au milieu du boulevard désert.

« Elena. »

Je me penche vers elle. Elle me regarde enfin, elle regarde mon visage…

J'embrasse ses lèvres, et le goût du café se mêle à celui du miel. Elle passe une main sur ma nuque, et me rend mon baiser. Puis elle recule, et elle scrute mon visage.

« Rude?

-Oui?

-Pourrais-tu… enlever tes lunettes? Je veux voir tes yeux. »

Je m'exécute, et elle sourit.

« C'est bizarre de te voir sans tes lunettes. »

Je lui souris en retour.

« Tu es la première à me voir sans elles depuis des années. »

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, et je sens un fou-rire secouer ses lèvres. Peu importe. Je l'aime, elle est dans mes bras et elle est heureuse. Je n'en demande pas plus.


End file.
